Moulin Rouge
by Mila Potter Evans
Summary: Vocês já assistiram o filme Moulin Rouge? Agora imaginem a cortesã se apaixonando pelo Duque! É isso que vocês verão nessa fic. A mocinha fica com o Bandido DG


1- O Moulin Rouge

Como Gina Weasley mudara nos últimos anos , nem com esse nome ela era conhecida mais, agora ela era Satine: o diamante cintilante.

Depois de ser seqüestrada por comensais ela se viu em Paris sem dinheiro, sem dignidade, sem poder voltar para Inglaterra e sem opção ela se tornou o que hoje ela é. Uma Cortesã. A guerra acabou, Harry naturalmente, destruíra Voldemort, porém ela fez a opção de continuar morando em Paris.

A mais desejada de todo Moulin Rouge era ela, com suas feições meigas e infantis, afinal ela tinha apenas 20 anos, ela levava a maioria dos homens a loucura. .

Mas o seu sonho era de se tornar uma verdadeira atriz e não esconder mais de sua família o que ela fazia. E essa oportunidade apareceu quando Gérard , o dono do bordel mais famoso de Paris anunciou:

Minha pequena, uma comitiva dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra virá para cá e será sua função seduzir um deles e incentiva-lo a transformar o moulin rouge num teatro.

Que maravilha Gérard, usarei todo o meu poder de sedução assim me tornarei uma verdadeira atriz.

Draco Malfoy estava em seu quarto na sua mansão arrumando sua mala por meio de magia para partir a Paris para um intercâmbio cultural entre os homens mais ricos da Inglaterra . Na verdade Draco sabia que estava mais para putaria cultural, pois eles ficariam hospedados no local de diversões profanas( Leia-se cabaré) mais famoso de Paris: o Moulin Rouge., obviamente os empresários casados omitiram esse fato de suas respectivas esposas.

O Sr. Já pode aparatar SR. Malfoy, vossa senhoria já está sendo aguardada- Informou o elfo doméstico particular dele.

Obrigado, Bruce. respondeu ele e logo depois pensou- " Bem lá vou eu rumo a Paris como O Duque Draco Malfoy, o que o dinheiro não compra hein? Até título de nobreza.

Só que ele não sabia que outro homem rico também iria a esse passeio..

Harry Potter enriquecera mais do que nunca , depois de destruir Voldemort ele começou a comercializar sua própria linha de produtos e estava bilhonário e também estava recebendo a confirmação de que podia aparatar em Paris.

Já ao entardecer a comitiva chegou ao Moulin Rouge e todos ficaram encantados com a alegria que o lugar transpassava.

Boa tarde a vocês senhores - Falou o dono do lugar- aqui nos temos duas formas de diversão, vocês poderão visitar a cidade luz conhecendo todos os pontos turísticos ou vocês podem já iniciar a noite com as nossa meninas- E ao dizer isso ele apontou as moças, todas muito belas e a maioria a fez cara de que iria ficar com a Segunda opção.

- Mas qual delas é Satine, conhecida como o Diamante cintilante,- inadagou um dos membro da comitiva.

- Vejo que você já ouviu falar na nossa principal e melhor atração, mas infelizmente ela só aparecerá no ápice da noite.- E os empresários estamparam no rosto uma feição que demonstravam curiosidade para conhecer Satine .

E por falar nela, ela observava toda a movimentação da janela do seu quarto não muito longe dali, cerca de apenas um andar de distância.

E ela os observou por muito tempo até que duas pessoas chamaram-na a atenção: Uma tinha cabelos louros platinados e a outra cabelos extremamente pretos e despenteados apontando para todas as direções.

Oh meu merlim- pensou ela- se eles são ingleses e o único inglês que eu conheço que tem aqueles cabelos louros platinados é Draco Malfoy. Não é possível E aqules cabelos pretos são típicos de uma pessoa: Harry Potter.

Droga- pensou ela mais uma vez- Agora o grande segredo de Virgínia Weasley será revelado.

"A minha família não pode saber isso de maneira alguma. como explicar para o clã dos weasley que a caçula deles virou uma cortesã? Não eles tem que continuar acreditando que eu estudo Teatro durante a tarde e trabalho numa loja francesa e moro num pequeno apartamento.

Está com uma feição preocupada Satine! O que ouve?- Perguntou uma moça que acabara de entrar no quarto. Seu nome era Marie , possuía longos cabelos louros e expressivos olhos azuis. Também trabalhava no Moulin Rouge e era a melhor amiga de Gina , uma das poucas que não tinha inveja dela por ser tão bonita quanto ela.

Uma verdadeira catástrofe.

Nossa que foi? Qual é o problema ? você tá me assustando .

Sabe os homens que chegaram hoje?- Perguntou a ruiva

Sim,sei

Eu conheço dois deles.

Sério? Mas que que tem isso.

Bem um deles é o melhor amigo do meu irmão e já foi o meu namorado e o outro é inimigo mortal da minha família, então nenhum deles pode em hipótese alguma me reconhecer, entendeu?

Nossa! que situação se eu encontrasse um colega meu de beauxbatons me encontrasse aqui eu morreria

Nossa você e tão animadora! Sim a minha vontade atual é de morrer mas como eu nunca me mataria, você tem que me ajudar a pensar numa saída oras.

Tá bom...deixa eu ver...já sei.

Fala logo então.

Você aparecerá no show mascarada.

Como assim – perguntou a ruiva com interesse.

Você não é o diamante cintilante?

Sim, até onde eu sei sou.

Então para completar o seu look você terá também uma máscara pra preservar sua identidade diante desse dois indivíduos e você só vai tira-la para um felizardo, o que paga mais obviamente.

Um leilão?

Exatamente

Marie você é um gênio.

Eu sei disso!

E também é super modesta.

A gente pula essa parte. Mas agora vamos procurar a sua máscara, pois logo logo o show vai começar!

E o ápice da noite chegou, junto com ele a hora de Satine entrar em cena.

E no Moulin Rouge estava repleto de meio de muita alegria, festa, cancã, até que a música para e surge um enorme balanço no teto acompanhado com uma chuva de papel picado e uma mulher sentada nele,sim, era ela.

Que vestia um colã cheio de pedrinhas brilhantes com uma espécie de pequena cauda atrás, um mini short preto, um sapato com um detalhe em brilhante, tipo uma fivela, uma meia calça arrastão, uma cartola com uma tira de brilhantes, uma belissíma máscara e cabelos em grandes cachos que tanto Draco como Harry observaram que eram ruivos...

N/a: Olá queridos leitores, sim eu sou uma autora má de terminar o capítulo na melhor parte KKKKKKKKKK.

Não, mais falando sério espero que vocês gostem, mas também lembre-se que a fic está apenas no começo e muita coisa ainda vai rolar . Ah, se alguém não souber o que cortesã significa, é prostituta de Luxo. Por favor comentem, se não eu não postarei o próximo cápítulo que já está escrito.

N/A 2: Eu estou atrás de uma beta pra mim, se alguém se candidatar ao posto me mande um e-mail: mimilinharibeiro (arroba) De Beijos pra vocês.


End file.
